Persevere
by Mr. BG
Summary: Patience keeps us on the right track. Forgiveness can take us a long way. Love is what makes it all worth it. The rest will take care of itself...BxG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A short fic that explores what could have been in AF. This was supposed to be a adoption fic to show the possibilities but nothing's wrong with a cousin fic so why bother?

**Author of the Month:** cascade88

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Thoughts Screwing With My Mind**

Rain…I couldn't help but to stop for a moment and enjoy this cool sensation. It felt like smooth champagne- tasted a bit just as refreshing, too. I almost never wanted to part from this invigorating sensation. I felt like I could…

"Ben!-" a familiar female voice cried out, snapping me from my pointless daydreaming. "Some alien muscle would be nice right about now!" I completely forgot about the situation at hand. We were fighting DNAliens and here I was dozing off…while Gwen's in danger!

"Yo, Tennyson!" gritted Kevin angrily. "You can pitch in any time now!" he shouted while dodging DNAliens lunging at him.

Right, right- maybe another time for dozing but not now. I have a job to do. I pushed up my left sleeve, revealing a high-tech device attached to my wrist I was all too familiar with. With a press of a button, a twist and a push I charged towards the unsuspecting aliens as I have so many times before in the form of a super-powered extraterrestrial I fondly call Swampfire. I'm coming Gwen.

I landed in front of my cousin, Gwen, who was obviously outnumbered and cornered quickly disposed of those uglies. "You're welcome." I grinned at her, expecting words of praise for saving her...again.

Instead what I got was a cold stare and a "About time. I could have been a goner! Don't space out on us like that!" she scolded with an upraised pointed finger.

"Sorry." I muffled, shifting my stare to the ground- just for a second. I breathed in deep and looked at her intently. "Listen. I really gotta tell you something…"

"Not now." she snapped without even looking at me. "We gotta go help Kevin before he gets seriously hurt." With that, she dashed off, leaving me in the dust.

I sighed and shook my head. _Kevin. _I thought angrily, clenching my fist. I drew one more breath to calm my head before catching up with her.

"Seriously getting crowded in here!" Kevin complained, swinging wildly at his surroundings. He wasn't kidding. He was seriously drowning in waves of DNAliens.

"I got your back." I said to him, incinerating the DNAliens with my flame. I wasn't really intending on helping the guy not so much as I was trying to impress Gwen by saving her *shudder* boyfriend's butt.

"Close call there. Nice assist, Ben." he smiled, throwing a semi-conscious DNAlien a few meters away towards a nearby dump.

"Ben?" I chortled. "Since when do you call me by my first name?" I asked in disbelief.

"Since you've earned my respect. You've impressed me the months we've been a team." he smirked. "You've learned to fight dirty and without mercy!" Gwen raised a brow and looked at me questioningly and the fighting 'methods' I learned from Kevin.

"I only turned those clowns to dust to save your life! I do not fight like that!" I protested, turning back into myself with a twist on the Omnitrix-insignia embedded in my chest. Kevin quickly caught on to my nervousness and began to smirk.

"But you're still intimidated by Gwen's 'stare'." he shook his head. "Imagine the great Benjamin Tennyson- scared of a girl." he declared mockingly, raising his arm in the air and piecing each word in a straight line as if it was tomorrow's headline.

To this remark Gwen shifted her 'deadly' stare at him. Kevin gulped upon noticing this. "Not that there's anything wrong with being intimated by girls. I was joking around. I mean, not that it was something to joke around. Not that girls are weak or anything. I- I mean we- and you and they. Uh, catch you guys' later." he stuttered nervously, turning around and walking briskly towards his car and zooming off, leaving us stranded. Luckily our houses weren't too far off.

"C'mon. I think we can manage on foot." I said, wrapping an arm around her.

"So what was it you wanna tell me back there?" She asked, looking at me nonchalantly.

I looked at her uneasily before turning away, not noticing that I've already slid my arm off her shoulder. She looked at me, seemingly worried of my sudden change of demeanor but never bothered to ask why. We continued to walk silently back to our respective houses.

Why didn't I just blurt it out when I had the chance? I have to tell her before 'they' happen. Maybe I call her tonight. Tell her to drop by. What's the worst that can possibly come out from this...?

**A/N:** This'll probably be 5 chapters long- or six. Maybe seven tops. I didn't think this first chappie was any good but I assure later chapters won't disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love brought forth the fall of many great a nation yet remains in itself innocent- bengwen014_

**A/N: **Revised the entire chapter to make it more authentic and add more depth to the atmosphere. Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Persevere Chapter 2: Commitment**

Ben gulped as he sat face to face with his cousin. Who knew all the hours he spent rehearsing what to say, word for word, would fly off the window as soon as their eyes met? How does she manage to put such uneasiness within him every time she looks at him?

"Well?" Gwen finally asked worriedly when she noticed that Ben has been staring blankly at her for the past ten minutes now. "What was so urgent that you wanted me to come right away?"

Ben shifted his gaze to the floor, a blush creeping on his cheeks but Gwen failed to notice it. "I, uh…" he stammered, twiddling the forefinger of his hands.

***

"Hey…" a male voice at one end of the receiver greeted warmly.

"'Hey' to you, too." replied a female voice from the other end. "Calling in the middle of the night? Something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

"If there's nothing wrong then what's up? Do you need help with your homework _again_?" she said with a slight chuckle. He was sure she was smirking on the other line.

"No." he answered briefly.

"Then why would you…Oh, God- were you and Kevin busted for sneaking into a M-rated movie _again_? Ben, I swear all you guys ever think about are-"

"It's not that!" He protested, almost screaming at the phone in embarrassment before calming down. "Listen- could you possibly swing over to my place tonight? I really have to tell you something."

"Sure but…"

***

"Ben?" Gwen called out to him, waving a hand in front of his face after noticing him deep in thought.

"Huh? What?" Ben blinked in surprise.

"Did you- did you just drift off? Were you even paying attention?" Gwen asked in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Sorry." He uttered softly.

"Ben, there's something wrong, isn't there? You know you can trust me, right?" she said, placing a comforting hand on Ben's knee. "And you know you can tell me anything."

"I guess…" he replied, his voice barely audible.

"It's not like you were gonna confess or anything that you're so afraid to tell me." Gwen joked, pretending to be shocked as if a situation like that were occurring right now before finally bursting into laughter.

Ben joined in, too- faking laughter not only to relieve his tension but to throw off Gwen, too. Even when she meant it as a joke she still manages to hit a bulls-eye

_Shit._

_***_

"Can't you just tell me directly on the phone?"

"Not really. No."

"Don't want your parents to eavesdrop, eh?"

"It's not that. I just feel like it'll be easier to talk to you about it…face to face."

***

_But it isn't_

"So what could possibly be bothering the great Benjamin Tennyson, hero of heroes?" Gwen inquired, playfully proclaiming Ben's name aloud and elbowing his arm.

"You know how you said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other?"

"Yeah? So?"

"And that we should always be completely honest about our feelings?" Ben could see that from the looks of his cousin she didn't like where this was heading.

"Okay. I remember. So-"

"Well, the thing is-" he pauses for a moment, drawing a long breath "I, uh…" he stuttered, juggling hand gestures about. "I sorta…I mean I kinda…in the sense of the word…I sorta kinda love you…" There. I said it. I finally had the courage to say it in front of her face. I just hope…

Gwen simply stared blankly at him before "Oh, I get it! You mean you love me as family! I think we already established that when we stopped quarreling. I was worried it was something-"

"No. You don't get it. I don't love you like that. I really do love you, Gwen Tennyson. Not as family. Not as cousins but real love. Real boy falls for girl love."

***

"Okay, But can't it wait? I'll come over as soon as-"

"No, it can't. Please, Gwen. It'll take no more than 10 minutes. I promise."

Gwen sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll be right over."

"Thanks." He said warmly before putting down the receiver.

***

"Ben…I don't…understand." Gwen stumbled on her words, trying to shake off the initial shock of a surprising revelation.

"Gwen?" Ben said, looking disheartened after seeing her expression. "Don't you- don't you feel the same way about me, too?"

Gwen tore her gaze away from Ben. She wanted to run away; to not dare face him in such an awkward situation. But the way his eyes fixated upon her prevented her from moving. She could only so much as place her hands over her mouth to prevent a squeal from escaping.

They sat on Ben's bed in complete silence. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for bringing this up but he could never find the right words to say- so he said nothing. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. It was too much too handle.

She started crying. It was then and there that Ben expected the worse to come. He wanted to hold and comfort her but she shook him off. He could see every emotion written on her face- regret, confusion, fear, shock…guilt.

This was it. Everything he dreaded would happen.

She swallowed hard the lump in her throat. The crying has ceased. She finally mustered enough to utter a sentence. Ben looked on impatiently and at the same time regrettably- hoping she was or was not going to speak.

"I- I'm sorry, Ben." the words felt like a bullet to his heart. "I- I don't have the same feelings for you." Ben's whole world has just completely shattered. "I –I love Kevin and even if we were…no, that's not possible. I-I just can't be with you."

"Tell me why not! Is it the way I act?! Is it because I'm irresponsible?! I can change, Gwen! Please, just give me a chance! I can change for you!" Ben cried out, tears streaming from his eyes. "Tell me what Kevin's got that I-!"

"Please, Ben! Don't make this any harder. We just can't be together. It's impossible." _For you or for me. They won't let us. They won't ever_. "I'm sorry, Ben. I really am." she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible without letting Ben see the pain looming inside of her. He couldn't handle it. Rejected by his only true object of affection. Losing out to a punk- a ruffian like Kevin? Choosing Kevin over him?

"Kevin." he muttered, seething with anger, low enough for Gwen not to hear. He took away everything from him. His childhood. His summer. And now Gwen? The man completely ruined his life. And now...it's payback.

"I'm sorry, too." Ben muttered, standing up. "For everything I'm about to do."

"Ben?" Gwen said, wary of Ben's words. "What're you?"

But before Gwen could aske him, Ben opened his bedroom window and, transforming into Jetray, zoomed off into the night sky.

"Ben!" Gwen cried, looking out the window after him.

She looked on until he completely vanished from sight.

_Ben…_

She turned around and noticed a picture of both of them on top of Ben's bedside drawer; a picture of both of them when they were ten- fooling around without a care in the world. So carefree. So innocent. So_ them_. As she held the picture in her hands, small drops of tears fell unto the glass frame.

Jetray zipped through the night sky at full speed- his face littered with scorn

_Kevin… _

He thought grudgingly.

**A/N:** Still have a lot of grounds to cover. 4 current fics, 2 sequels and new fic need to be done. This is truly a race against time...


	3. Chapter 3

_We're the necessary evil- Ted Waller_

**A/N: **When love turns to grief, when trust turns to paranoia, when pure intentions turn to vengeance, when friendship turns to hatred, when virtue turns to bloodlust- heaven have mercy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: The Greater of Two Evils**

It was a peaceful part in Bellwood. It has to be or else a certain muscular boy would kick someone's butt for 'disturbing his peace' although he on the other hand isn't too shy about revving his car's engine when he's tuning it- and yes it can get very loud.

He landed just in front of his front lawn. The garage door was open and yellow light could be seen radiating faintly just outside the garage door. Half of a green Camaro could also be seen sticking out as the other half is parked inside the garage. A few wrenches of varying size lie on the cold cement pavement beside a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the car- a few blotches of oil scattered about. You could hear the clinking of bolts and screws underneath.

Apparently the figure had heard the sound of something, or _someone_, landing on his lawn and ceased his routine car tuning. Sliding off from underneath his car he was surprise to see a foreign yet familiar face. His expression of surprise turned into a cheeky smile.

"Be-en!" he greeted, standing up and approaching the crimson, manta ray-like creature. "I don't usually get visits from you. What's up, buddy?" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Reverting back to himself he slapped his hand away, fixing a cold glare at him.

"What's with the 'tude?" Kevin chuckled. "Are you still steamed at me for getting us both locked up in juvie when we sneaked into that movie? At least your parents didn't know about it. I had Gwen made sure-" at the mention of her name Ben quickly grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against his car.

"Hey, hey! Watch the car! You almost dented it!" Kevin shouted, unwary of the situation he was in.

"You always were slime, weren't you?! You really know how to smooth your way through anything! Getting their trust! Making her believe your 'I've turned over a new leaf' act! Next, I suppose you're gonna win 'humanitarian of the freakin' year'!"

"I don't know what's come over you, Ben. Either you've snapped or something but don't think just because I joined your little team that means you can push me around. Now I suggest you let go of your grip on my shirt or-"

"I'm giving you a fair warning! Back off…or else!" he gritted his teeth, his eyes a blazing and his grip on Kevin's shirt even tighter. "We're to be as accomplices and nothing more! On normal circumstances you stay away from them, you got that?!"

"Fine." Kevin shrugged "But do you-" he said, sneakily absorbing the properties of his car with his right hand "-get this?!" and landed a solid blow on Ben's stomach causing him to drop on his knees, clutching it in pain.

"I can do whatever I want- any time, any place and with anybody. You're not the one calling the shots around here, Bengie. Maybe you're just mad that they accepted me when you didn't or maybe perhaps you're…jealous?" He smirked evilly.

Ben didn't answer. He just stared bitterly at him while still clutching his stomach from the pain. What's Kevin got in his sleeve now?

"Yeah. I can see it in your eyes. You are jealous. I bet its Gwen, huh?" Ben felt like a strip of light flashed before his eyes. He knew Kevin was good with observation but never this good. Does he have telepathy, too?

"From your shocked expression I can tell I was right. She's spending a lot more time with me than with you, huh? She'd prefer to be with me. I mean look at you! You're the prototypical boy scout! Goody two-shoes and all that! She wants a real man in her life! Something you failed to give her."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ben cried, covering his ears to block out Kevin's words- to avoid hearing the truth perhaps.

"You're not even worth a girl like her. Save yourself the trouble and get lost or better yet just keel over, buddy." Kevin approached the cringed Ben and raised his clutched fists into the air; about to deliver a devastating hammer blow to Ben's spine. "With you out of the picture maybe I can finally have her all to myself."

"SHUT UP!" Ben exclaimed, transforming into Swampfire and pouncing on Kevin with surprising speed and ferocity. The weather began shifting for the worse. Dark clouds swirled above and vicious winds blew from every direction. Small droplets of rain began to fall.

Swampfire had him in his grasp; his powerful arm slowly choking the hell out of Kevin, who struggled frantically to break free. Slight drizzle turned into heavy rain as flashes of lightning tear through the sky, followed by the ominous grumbling of thunder.

"I'll break you in half." Swampfire growled, tightening his grip on Kevin even more.

"Please, Ben. If you had the guts to do that sort of thing you would've done it years ago!" Kevin wheezed from under his breath. "I however…" he clasped with both hands the arm Swampfire was using to choke him and twisted and turned until the arm completely broke off, thus releasing him from his deadly vice-like grip. Then Kevin picked up a wrench lying on the ground and used it to pierce through Swampfire's skull, instantly 'killing' him.

"Been waiting a long time to get payback, runt. I've had my share of taking lives in the past. I didn't regret it then and I don't regret it now. You're just another one of those bumps on the road, Tennyson. You shouldn't have pushed me. Now look what happened? I guess I have to get my stories straight. Ben Tennyson died at the line of duty, protecting us from those nasty DNAliens. Kevin Levin tried to save him but Ben chose not to be saved. He wanted it that way- to die fighting for a noble cause and be remembered always as a hero." Then a wicked smirk traced through Kevin's lips. "His one last request was for his dear old friend Kevin to look over his beloved cousin, Gwen Tennyson…"

As the last words seemingly trailed unto deaf ears, Swampfire suddenly sprung back up on his feet with intense rage coursing through his veins. Without hesitation he landed a solid one-two combination on Kevin's face and a fierce kick to his stomach, sending him flying and slamming directly to his car. Before Kevin could recuperate Humongosaur landed on top of him and mercilessly delivered one punch after another until he was satisfied with how big a crater he had created.

After the dust settled, Kevin laid there unconscious along with bits and pieces of his car in a huge crater created by the force of Humongosaur's blows. Humongosaur then transformed back into Ben, staring grimly at the barely breathing Kevin Levin as another streak of thunder flashed through the dark sky.

"Consider this a final warning." He coldly stated before turning into Jetray and flying off leaving a half-dead Kevin lying in the rain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Will Ben face terrible consequences for his actions? Who's to know? I haven't even thought of a plot for the next chapter. It'll come to me in time. As for now I leave you with this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes to do what's right we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most- even our dreams- Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman_

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to use the plot in the next chappie so you all won't be bored out of your skulls and skip some of the dialogue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: I Love You but I Don't Love You**

"_We need a heart pulse reading, stat!"_

"_Check his breathing!" "I needed the BPM hours ago! Move!"_

"_He's undergoing full body convulsion; signs of muscle spasms and difficulty in breathing."_

"_Dammit! Check his goddamn breathing! Don't just stand there! We can't afford a goddamn casualty tonight!"_

"_We're losing him!"_

_"We need to operate quickly!"_

His vision blurred, shifting back and forth from light and pitch darkness. He could see figures, clad in gloves and masks and what looks to be headwears of some sort, surrounding him and a lot of pointy things to go around- needles, probes, electric saws, and drills? God, drills?!

Voices drowned out his thoughts; panicked, screaming voices. It was impossible to think at all or even recall his own name. What was he doing here anyway? How did he get here? When did he get here? But before he could find answers a translucent breathing apparatus was swiftly strapped on his face by an undistinguishable, blurry feminine figure and mere seconds later he felt his eyes growing heavy. No, not breathing apparatus; knock-out gas. Before he could even act he felt his vision grow dim before finally passing out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How is he?" inquired a worried Gwen Tennyson to a doctor who had just made his way out of room 262. He was quite tall and slim. His black hair slicked back and held in place with a generous amount of hair wax. His face very distinguished and rather good-looking even the unappealing thick glasses didn't get in the way at all.

"His condition has stabilized. He should be just fine I assure you." The doctor said in a monotone voice, giving Gwen a warm smile that placed her at ease a bit.

"So how long will he be here?" Gwen didn't feel comfortable of the bland looking grey and white halls or the dull green ferns place around which didn't add dignity to the place at all. The doors were made of thick mahogany wood and etched with patterns that resemble the bark of a tree. The door knobs gleaming with treated gold paint with a nice little 'Do not Disturb.' sign hanging on it.

"A couple of days, perhaps, maybe a week." said the doctor, readjusting his glasses. "He's quite a tough kid. Injuries are mending well- quite astonishing really. It's like he's used to these kinds of physical abuse. We believe he was hit by a car but we can't tell for sure."

"I bet I can." Gwen muttered to herself with dismay.

"Pardon?" asked the doctor, looking at Gwen with a puzzled expression.

"Ah…it was nothing. Thank you doctor. Ca-can I see him now?"

"I wouldn't advise it. He needs to rest up first. Maybe a little later, okay?" the doctor said, laughing wholeheartedly. Gwen nodded and the doctor gave her another reassuring smile before leaving- must be attending to the other patients as well.

Then she turned her attention to the person sitting at a nearby waiting bench. He had been quite all night, nervously fiddling with his fingers and rocking his body back and forth slightly. He refused to look back, although quite sure Gwen was glaring at him with angry, teary eyes.

"Well, I'm hope you're proud of yourself, Ben." she said bitterly, taking a seat beside him. There was also an indication of sadness in her tone.

"I'm never proud of doing these kinds of things." he mumbled his reply, still refusing to look at her.

"Then why? What were you thinking anyway?!" Gwen inquired, raising her voice a little higher but not high enough that she was screaming.

"I'm not entitled to defend myself? Was I supposed to just let him beat me up?" Ben almost cried out.

"Why would he even try to beat you up in the first place? I know Kevin can be a ruffian but even he's not the kind of person to just engage someone for no reason. What happened exactly?"

"I-I don't know. I really don't know." Ben said, burying his face in the palm of his hands in confusion and frustration.

"Who started it?" Gwen quickly asked.

"I didn't- I didn't throw the first punch. I swear. All I said…all I said was for him to back off." Ben stuttered, trying his best to remember the events that occurred.

"Back off?" Gwen asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Yeah. That he should back off- from you and from our family. That's it and he sucker punched me." he drew out a heavy breath.

"I wish I could believe that Ben but the injuries say otherwise…"

"He almost killed me, too! How come he can get away with that! He stabbed me with a wrench for God's sake!" he shouted, standing up from his seat, catching the attention of a few nurses and doctors passing by. They stared at him icily with a startled and annoyed expression, forcing him to calmly sit back down.

"Then where's the stab mark?" Gwen crossed her arms in suspicion.

"I-I don't have one. I was Swampfire at the time and it completely healed- even the broken arm." He uttered, his voice fading until almost inaudible. The whole story would have sounded too coincidental for Gwen to believe it.

"Uh huh, right." Gwen said sarcastically. "Ben, I don't think I can trust you to be on active hero duty or even go out of your house for that matter. You're obviously stressed, emotionally unstable and confused. Ben, I'm really worried about you." She tried to sound as sincere as possible without trying to voice out what she really wanted to say. And that was too harsh even for Ben.

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't go looking for a fight!" Ben cried defensively.

"'_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do_.'" she recited, closing her eyes, remembering the severity of those words she heard not long ago.

"What?" Ben blinked, caught in a moment of surprise.

"Remember what you said to me? That night you told me…things. It's enough for me to assume you did start it, Ben." Gwen said grudgingly, as much as she refused to believe it. But the proof is there- and crystal-clear. Ben has surely assaulted the boy.

"Gwen, you've known me your entire life. You know I would never do such a thing nor stoop that low. I'd never act upon such things knowing it could hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Gwen. Not ever. I admit I was angry, angry at Kevin because he had you- that you turned me down. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so badly but I couldn't. I couldn't cross that line. I only told him off…and the rest happened as it is. I hope I still have enough of your forgiveness to trust me on this." his eyes sparkled with honesty. He didn't hesitate in his statement for even a second nor was his voice off in anyway. He was speaking the truth…maybe.

"I don't know, Ben. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore but-" she took one of Ben's hand, wrapping hers around it and gazed at him with heavy and hopeful eyes. "I'm really hoping you were telling me the truth."

"Would you take my word for it or Kevin's? And can you really take Kevin's word for it? Kevin Levin? Last time I checked he made a career out of swindling and stealing, and _lying._" Ben said, placing emphasis on the last part.

"In cases like this, Ben, it's hardly as simple as that." Gwen countered, much to her dismay.

"I-I don't get it. Gwen. What are you so afraid of that you refuse to believe me? I'm still _me_, right?" Then it dawned unto Ben and his expression of bewilderment turned into downcast. "It's because- It's because you liking Kevin makes it hard to believe me now, isn't it?" his voice was weak, barely audible and his eyes wandered off, disheartened and lifeless. _Even now she's still siding with Kevin. Maybe I should have- maybe I should have just finished him off when I could have._

She pursed her lips in frustration…of herself. This charade can't go on much longer.

"You're wrong." Gwen suddenly stated firmly, snapping Ben from his ill thoughts. "It's not that at all. It's just that I'm afraid that you'll change, that you wouldn't be able to handle us not being together. That you'll cross the line you wish you hadn't. The truth is…I couldn't handle it, too. It's hard trying not to feel the way that I feel about you. That's why I wanted to be certain…that you didn't and would never cross that line."

"Gwen…" Ben muttered, almost speechless. His eyes suddenly filled with renewed hope.

I-I just can't bear losing the Ben that I know. The Ben I always admired. The Ben-" she averted his eyes for a split-second, her face completely flustered. "The Ben I wanna be with."

There was an appalling, awkward silence that surrounded them. Ben, in a state of immense shock, could not ever, ever imagine Gwen Tennyson would have feelings for him, too- and lie about it. But that didn't matter right now. All that matters was that now he knew. And everything was perfect; just the two of them, here and now.

Their eyes remained transfixed, faces unconsciously inching closer and closer. They could feel their hearts racing, body going numb. Their lips mere millimeters apart as both of them closed their eyes. It felt like an eternity has passed as they waited, with much anticipation, for that one little feeling, that deliciously warm sensation, that little intimate contact they yearned -and grudgingly kept a secret- for years sinced they've known each other. She was so sure now that this- that this was right, was natural, was but something so innocent that repercussions were insignifant to be worth noting. Only when their lips brushed against each other did Gwen Tennyson snap back into reality and withdrew- withdrew from an almost potential kiss- much to Ben's annoyance.

He groaned in aggravation, letting out a loud sigh. "How come, Gwen?" he finally stated.

"How come what?" Gwen said looking away, embarrassed by what happened.

"How come every time I get closer to you, you keep pushing me away? I thought you had real feelings for me but-" he paused for a moment and turned away, trying to hold off a tear "You act like you don't feel anything at all."

He looked back at her, hoping his words meant anything at all. Whether or not they did he was stunned to see her crying uncontrollably.

"Gwen? Gwen, are you alright?" of course she wasn't but it felt like the correct thing to say anyway.

"Of course I'm not alright!" she cried out "Look, I like you, Ben! I really do but we just can't be together, okay?! What would Grandpa Max say?! What would our parents say?!"

"If they cared for us at all they wouldn't be against it!" Ben cried back, no longer able to hold off his tears. His sudden outburst even surprised Gwen.

"Ben! Please don't make this harder than it has to be!" she said, almost begging "We have to face facts. We're nothing more than cousins- close friends. If we started dating then this could ruin everything! And if they find out: what if I can't ever see you again? You're a great guy and that's why I like you. You're smart, sensitive, and selfless- not to mention good looking. There are other girls out there meant for you."

Rejected for the second time now, Ben felt like his heart just completely stopped, stone-cold. He shook his head in utter disbelief. "None like you." he muttered blasely, hurt ringing in his voice as he walked past Gwen and stormed into room 262.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I seem to be losing my flame. I don't have that drive I use to have about writing so that'll will be pretty much the reason for my long updates. Maybe it's because of AF screwing BG that I don't see the couple with much enthusiasm as I used to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just because we could doesn't mean we should. With great power always comes great responsibility- Ben Parker _

**A/N:** Sorry if my updates take longer than usual. I'm been feeling a little dead inside lately. I've not become idle, though. While still soul searching I've spent my spare time working on my blog on all things cousin. If you wanna take a look-y, you can find a link in my account here.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Taken**

The mahogany door flew open easily with one forceful kick from Ben. As soon as he stepped in he could feel the cold air rushing towards him; must be coming from an air conditioning unit inside. He quickly scanned the surroundings of the rather small but cozy-looking room. The lights were off so it was quite difficult peering through the dark but the ample light emanating from the hall was suffice to distinguish the surroundings.

There were plain light green cotton-fiber curtains covering a rather large window just on the other end. Below it was a old-fashioned-looking velvet leather armchair. To the right was a chalk-white two-foot high cabinet with the bottom drawer left wide-open and a few papers in it. The whole room was painted a dull white and the tiled floor gleamed with a pearly white reflection; a typical patient's room…with a not so typical patient.

His eyes shifted to the left where the bed was. There, buried in the bed's white sheets, was, much to both his chagrin and amusement, either an unconscious or sleeping Kevin Levin. A long plastic tube stuck out from under the sheets, connected to plastic bag containing saline solution which was attached to a metal stand. He was surely receiving intravenous infusion though Ben doubts he needs it.

He eyed him down with disgust. He was vulnerable. He can't fight back. _Nothing could be more perfect than this. It was almost too easy but…_ He did a double take. _Is it worth it? I'll just become the very thing I despise. No, he's nothing but a low life. I'm doing this to protect everybody I cared for…aren't I?_

He inched closer to him; one agonizing step at a time. _I'm not being selfish_. Each step felt like forever. _I'm not doing this for myself_. Each step felt like guilt racking up inside him, growing more intense—but why? _I'm doing this for her_. Is this the humane thing to do? Will the consequences be worth it? _Even if she hates me_. Can he live it? _Even if it'll destroy me_. To become just like Kevin? _I have to do what's best…for her…for everyone._

He towered over the boy, eyes peering down on the half-lifeless body. He raised his left arm and pulled back his sleeve, revealing an awesome-looking device of omnipotent capabilities—about to be use to finish off a defenseless teenager; evil or no evil, he was defenseless. His right hand twisted and turned the selection mechanism or dial until the hologram projector displayed the image of Swampfire—the right alien for the job. A quick and swift kill—no fuss, no muss and the method would ensure no pandemonium would occur within the infirmary afterwards.

Sweat drops fell from his brows as he deliberately raised his right arm, prepared to make the genetic transition from human being to Methanosian. His whole body shook, his mind screamed in panic and his heartbeat raced. He felt his entire right arm tensed…go numb. Each beat, each thud of his heart felt like the beat of a very loud drum; a dull metronome slowly driving him mad, mad enough not to go through with this.

He sighed in frustration, slowly lowering both arms in defeat. _Why couldn't I pull the trigger when opportunity practically knocked at my doorstep? Maybe Kevin was right. Maybe I am weak…_

Then he felt a hand clutch his left shoulder—a delicate, female hand. He turned around to see Gwen, a frown registered on her face. _What? So now she's gonna yell at me for attempted murder? Wait…that is a good reason to yell at me. _But for all his worries, Ben would not have foreseen a shift in Gwen's demeanor, failing to notice the sparkle in her eyes. Her frown slowly etched into a smile—a smile of such when a mother is proud of her child.

_Wait, what? Gwen is smiling? She's happy? For what? For me resisting the urge to kill Kevin? Come to think of it, that is something to be happy about. I have got to pay more attention to details._

Her hand still clutching his shoulder, she forcefully jerked that shoulder causing Ben's body to turn to her direction, much to Ben's surprise who stumbled to regain footing before managing to stand straight. They were now meeting eye to eye, with no distractions or obstructions to get in the way for once. With the faint lights from hall radiating around her, it amplified her features, made her look even more stunning. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.

"Gwen…" He managed to mumble under his breath. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. How divine she looked right now but considering the circumstance, and the awkward moment, he thought himself best not to.

He stumbled upon the right words to say, at least to pierce through this uncomfortable silence but words failed miserably, only managing to spew out undistinguishable mutters. Gwen shook her head. He could be so hopeless at times.

She smiled once more, catching the attention of her cousin, and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a deep and passionate embrace, her eyes streaming with tears. He was bewildered to say the least but then again…why ruin a perfect moment? He closed his eyes and thought to savor as much as he could.

Everything else around them seemed to disappear. There they were in their own little world-- their tiny bubble were they felt secured with each other, with no one to judge their actions or feelings. Everything else seemed to have melted, silenced and neglected.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours—when it's only been mere minutes, before finally breaking the hug. She looked at him with deep and meaningful eyes before nodding, signaling him for at least a bit of alone time with Kevin. _Unbelievable..._

He nodded back, hiding the feeling of bitterness rising from within him, before heading for the door with Gwen looking back at him, hoping he'll understand. Ben took another glance behind him; there was his cousin, smiling at him--but his eyes shifted to another direction, focusing on another specific character. He peered wide-eyed in disbelief. His vision didn't betray him.

There he could see in the darkness, Kevin Levin was wide awake, staring back at him with demonic black eyes and a wicked smile. He shook his head and did a double take, he wasn't hallucinating--Kevin Levin was glaring back at him with gleeful, danciing eyes, piercing through his own, right through his soul. But it was his smile that was discomforting, unnerving Ben--toying with his mind.

He would have to watch Gwen's back. Kevin could easily fake sleep if he wanted to and Ben would again just look like the insecure liar in front of Gwen. He couldn't afford diminishing the trust he had just regained moments ago.

_She can handle herself. _He thought as he clasped the doorknob, hard, and pulled the door behind him. But before completely closing it, he peered through one more time with the aid of what minimum light can spare to his eyesight, for the sake of absolute certainty. It was inevitable, Kevin was indeed genuinely conscious. Ben's mind raced frantically, his thoughts whirled into a frenzy of spiraling confusion.

He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and tried to remain as calm as possible. He would have to play this through with silent composure. If Kevin would even dare try anything suspicious he would instantly react, but for now he would have to learn to be patient and collective. With his mind somewhat at ease, he closed the door behind him--his hand, refusing to let go of the doorknob.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen felt the door close in front of her--a little too hard if you ask her.

"Gwen..?" a weak groan sounded from behind her, causing Gwen to jump a bit, a slight jolt surged through her body.

"Kevin?" Gwen yelped in surprise, quickly turning towards the boy, who looked like he had just woken up. "Ho-how are you feeling?"

"Been better." he groaned, trying his best to get up, with much difficulty. Whether or not he was truly in pain remains uncertain.

"Tell me something-" he said in a low voice "How is our Ben? I hope he's faring well."

"He's fine. I can't say the same for you." Gwen said, crossed her arms. "You look like a complete mess. Anyway, Kev, can you at please tell me what you know about-"

"The fight?" he interrupted nonchalantly. "I presume Ben had already filled you up with as much lies as he can think muster. But it's not entirely his fault, really. The guy was just…awfully misled." he stated coldly, yet still smiling.

"I know. But he's been better now--you, too. As soon as you get out of here everything will be back to normal. Just a couple more days." she said with a smile.

"Oh, it's way sooner than you think." Kevin uttered, looking at her intently. Gwen didn't feel bothered though. The medications must be making him delirious or something. She shook her head, thinking how ridiculous it was to even worry in the first place.

"Oh, Kevin, I'm just so glad you're okay." she said, bursting into tears, wrapping her arms around him which Kevin was all too happy to receive.

"Me too, Gwen." He replied, stroking her auburn hair slowly. "I'm so happy that you came. I really am." He whispered to her ear, a wicked grin forming on his lips, his eyes darting to the door in front of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben slumped against the concrete wall outside with folded arms, an unnerving feeling churning within him. He looked intently on the mahogany door beside him. Does he dare barge in? Is he so sure his instincts weren't wrong? Is Gwen truly safe in there?

He tightened his fists into a ball and gritted his teeth. _What the hell am I doing leaving her there alone with that psychopath?_

His mind flashed back to a few moments ago when he exited the door. His eyes looked back in paranoia--and he could be as paranoid as he wanted. He could see Kevin staring back at him, eyes wide-open and a cheeky grin on his face. He wasn't wrong. Kevin was damn conscious and maybe even…fully mobile.

But maybe I'm overreacting. Thinking too much. My mind must be playing tricks with…

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, instantly alerting Ben. He sprung on his feet without hesitation, quickly making a break for the door knob and swiftly tried to turn it.

It was locked.

"Gwen!" Ben cried out loud, banging at the door with both fists.

A piercing scream came from the other side. Ben tensed and braced himself, his mind swirled with confusion and adrenaline and panic. He used the entire weight of his body and slammed it against the door. The hinges gave away easily. He bursts through with little effort and quickly collected himself. His eyes scanned the entire room in a split-second. What he saw was not an eager sight.

There was a huge gaping hole where the window used to be. The fabric of the curtain torn as it swayed to the wind blowing through the hole, filling the entire room. The bed and chairs were turned over. Chunks and pieces of rock, glass and paper scattered amongst the debris.

But no sign of them…

No Gwen, no Kevin. Ben's mind raced with absolute rage. The inner voice that have always told him right from wrong had dissipated. His mind fueled by intense hatred. _This time Kevin has gone too far. I'm done with being compassionate. Tonight, Kevin Levin will suffer his own personal hell._

_Don't worry, Gwen. I'm coming for you…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here in Fanfiction.


End file.
